


A Housewarming is Heartwarming

by CyanideStungun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Jaebum/Jinyoung/Youngjae, M/M, Or could be canon universe if you squint?, implied yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideStungun/pseuds/CyanideStungun
Summary: Jackson finally bought the house of his dreams, and at the housewarming, he sees the man of his dreams!





	A Housewarming is Heartwarming

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by this post on twitter: https://twitter.com/FD_Aileen/status/862625367244156931 I saw it and this just came to mind immediately. No real beta, all me, so hopefully no mistakes! The summary sucks but I really am not good at those! Enjoy anyway!

For what could officially be called Jackson’s first ever “adult” party, everything was going pretty smoothly. All the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves and - as the gracious host - Jackson was glad when he finally found a moment to take a break and relax. The celebration itself was a house warming party, and while for many people it would be a more intimate gathering of close friends and family, Jackson didn’t do small. Of course he’d invited his friends and family, but he’d also invited just about everyone in the neighborhood as well. To go even further, he’d invited his coworkers, the members of his fencing club, the members of his adult softball league, and all of their families too.

It was a good thing the house he’d bought was a very spacious one, because now it was mostly full to the brim with people enjoying themselves. Glad to see that everyone seemed occupied, and also glad that he’d managed to greet just about every guest, Jackson grabbed a beer, finding Yugyeom standing away from everyone else, clearing finishing up a phone call.

“It’s a good party, right?” he asked as Yugyeom put his phone away. It’s already obvious to him that Yugyeom will give him an affirmative answer. It was why he hadn’t bothered to ask before because up until now, Yugyeom and Bambam had been glued together at the hip and if he asked both of them, it’d be some sort of sarcastic response. He loved them both, but together they can be absolute little shits.

As predicted, Yugyeom gave Jackson a small nod, lifting his bottle to take a drink. “Mmmhmm. Definitely. Really good party.”

Jackson couldn’t help but chuckle; Yugyeom was clearly a few drinks in if his nicely mellowed demeanor was anything to go by. He hadn’t yet reached DrunkGyeom stage, though depending on how the party progressed, Jackson wasn’t sure whether he’d want that to happen or not.

Standing together in companionable silence for a few beats, Jackson took a look around the room with a smile, glad to see everyone mingling and playing nice. His eyes finally landed on the group sat on the couches. Someone had found his Cards Against Humanity, and now the group there is playing and laughing. Cards are being tossed around haphazardly, and the laughter only gets louder when the cards are being read out.

One laugh in particular drew Jackson’s attention, and he found himself looking at the owner of the sound. The young man is perched on the arm of the couch in a way that looked like he would topple off at any moment. He was slender, with smooth, pale skin and long delicate fingers which were holding his hand of cards carefully to keep them concealed while he let the laughter ring through him. His cheeks were flushed – probably from the alcohol – and his lips were full and pink, the color only becoming darker when he bit down on his lower lip to hold back another fit of giggles.

Jackson was utterly entranced, and he only realized he was staring when Bambam – who was also playing – gave him a look. Luckily, Bambam got dragged back into the game and Jackson wasn’t caught. Dragging his eyes away, he turned back to Yugyeom. “Hey Yug… That guy over there looks cute, should I go over and introduce myself?”

Yugyeom titled his head to the side, brow furrowed in confusion before slowly following Jackson’s gaze to the couch. Shaking his head with a fond roll of his eyes, he took another drink. “As if you won’t do it no matter what I say…” he murmured over the rim.

Laughing, Jackson patted Yugyeom’s back with a nod, starting to make his way toward the couch, a plan of action in mind. However, before he can make it there, another guest intercepted him to come meet one of their friends.

For the remainder of the night, every time he tried to approach the handsome man, he was either pulled off in another direction by someone, dragged into a conversation, or running off to replenish food and drink.

A few times that he almost made it over, it seemed like someone else came to steal the man’s attention before Jackson could. And by now, he knew that he’d been caught a few times as he tried to approach, and each time he was given a dazzling smile. It was perhaps for that reason, and his normal dogged determination, that he hadn’t given up trying to introduce himself.

At least two hours had passed since Jackson had first made up his mind to say hello. Luckily, it seemed that the party was dying down as more and more people bid him goodbye. After seeing a couple of neighbors to door, Jackson returned to the living room where the remaining guests sat.

Cards Against Humanity had been replaced by Jenga, and Youngjae was attempting to carefully extract a block from the very bottom while being very adorably drunk. Jaebum, sat on the couch with Jinyoung, only just managing to yank Youngjae back by his shirt before the blocks tumbled over onto him. Being the overprotective type, Jaebum said no to any more games, instead manhandling both Youngjae and Jinyoung so the three were curled up together on the couch. Jackson walked passed them, patting Jaebum’s shoulder in amusment.

Yugyeom had returned to Bambam’s side, and together they had found where Jackson stashed his gaming console, pulling it out and settling on a racing game. The two were definitely in their own world as they played, bickering good-naturedly and doing whatever they could to make the other lose.

It’s all a very domestic scene, now that it was just his closest friend group yet. His heart swelled a little with joy, but he pushed the feeling away because he was on a mission. Gaze alighting on the love seat, he was glad to see the one person he’d been trying to reach all night. He was settled in one corner, legs tucked under himself while he tapped away on his phone.

Smoothing his hair down, Jackson checked his appearance in a mirror before walking over, sitting down fairly close to him and offering a smile. “Hi,” he started once he had the man’s attention. “I have been trying to come and talk to you all night, but it seems like everything was against me getting even a moment alone with you. I’m Jackson Wang.” He held a hand out to shake, taking a moment to study his features now that he was closer, and he was even prettier up close!

At first, there was no response but a raised eyebrow and a hint of an unimpressed expression. But it melted away into an amused smirk, and he took Jackson’s hand with a firm shake. “Mark Tuan,” he offers. “Nice house you have here.”

“Thank you very much. It’s my absolute pride and joy. Took me a while to save up to get, but I couldn’t be happier to have it. How’d you end up here tonight?”

Mark obviously could tell that Jackson’s small talk had a purpose to it, but he humored him anyway. “The three on the couch picked me up from work and drove me here. I was told it’d be a good time.”

“Oh? And was it a good time?” Jackson couldn’t help but lean in with a grin as he asked.

“I think so. But the night isn’t over so, I can’t say for sure.”

Nodding along as Mark spoke, Jackson moved to drape an arm over his shoulders, pressing their sides together. “Well, if you’d like, now that you’ve seen the first floor, I could give you a private, one-on-one tour of the second floor.”

Mark looked torn between rolling his eyes and laughing, but his expression quickly changed to a small, coy smile. Biting his lip, he looked at the other occupants of the room, seeing them otherwise engaged before looking back to Jackson. “Yea? I think I’d like that…”

Getting to his feet, Jackson held a hand out to help Mark up, sliding the same hand around to rest on the small of Mark’s back. “Alright then right this way!”  
  
The two almost make it to the stairs before Jackson stopped, a thought entering his head and he turned to call back to the others, “Lock the front door up! Whatever guest rooms you guys want, you can take them just don’t be loud if you feel like getting frisky!”

Various confirming sounds as well as a few objections were yelled in Jackson’s direction, followed by lamenting groans when they saw the firm hold he had on Mark. Jaebum was the first to pipe up from the group.

“You know damn well it’s not any of us that you have to worry about getting loud!”

Mark snorted, shaking his head and flipping him off. “Yea well, when you lazy bums buy your own how, you can be as loud as you want when your boyfriend’s fucking you!”

Jackson let out a whoop before scooping Mark up over his shoulder, their game obviously over in favor of getting up to the master bedroom quickly. Mark could only laugh the entire way, holding tightly to Jackson’s shoulders. They didn’t even hear Jaebum grumbling about how he was the one who did the fucking.

Making it to the room, Jackson dropped Mark on the bed, crawling over him and kissing him firmly. “So was it a good party, Markie?”

“Good party, Gaga,” Mark affirms. “And I guess I take back what I said about you not being able to properly host a house warming without my help.”

The grin on Jackson’s face was smug and self-satisfied as he scooted Mark up toward the pillows. “To tell the truth, it was absolutely exhausting. But I did it and next time I will definitely accept your help.”

Mark smiled, pulling Jackson down for another kiss. “Good. Now what say we officially christen this bedroom now?”

“That sounds perfect.” Pressing Mark into the pillows, he kissed him firmly with a grin on his face as he couldn’t help but imagine all the many happy years to come of them living together in their brand new house.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in as many days?! What am I crazy?!


End file.
